


Take My Breath Away

by Vicky_Strife



Series: DBH Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Gavin is kinky. Nines is vanilla. Until he's not.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title.

Gavin can’t stop staring at them.

Nines’ hands. Turquoise veins under milky skin, wide palms he knows by experience are always smooth and warm, and his fingers. _G o d_. They’re long enough to wrap around his entire throat if he only had the balls to ask Nines for it. 

If only he could just open his mouth and _speak_ , then they could wrap around his entire phckin’ throat and _squeeze-_

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” RK900 asks, slowing his thrusts to scan the smaller man beneath him with his pale blue eyes. 

Gavin blinks and forcefully brings his attention back to his partner’s face. It’s difficult, especially when these beautiful hands start stroking the inside of his spread-out thighs soothingly. 

Now, he’s never learned how to healthily express his needs, but he sure learned how to bully them out of others, so just watch him do it. 

“I’m gettin’ bored down there.” A cruel smirk distorts Gavin’s lips as he nonchalantly crosses his arms behind his head. “Was just thinking, maybe I should be fucking your twin instead. He knows how to treat a guy, after all.”

Nines freezes, half-sheathed inside him. It’s uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the guilt already gnawing at Gavin’s heart. 

The android’s LED spins fast, casting red against his temple and the bedroom walls. He’s analyzing Gavin’s words and body language, desperately trying to make sense of them all. 

Eventually, a deep frown knits RK900’s brow, darkening his expression. “What did you say?”

 _Uh oh, someone’s getting angry_ , Gavin realizes with the twisted pleasure of crossing the line. He grins. “You heard me, tin can. So why don’t you call your brother and ask him to come here and show you how we do it?”

The android’s left eye twitches and the involuntary movement briefly bares his teeth. The fingertips on his thighs dig into Gavin’s flesh but they’re still not where he wants them to be; so he continues to throw fuel into the fire. “Hell, I’d even show you how it’s done with a _Traci_ , but if I’m being completely honest, I’d rather it be Con-”

Nines’ hand shoots up to his throat lightning fast, squeezing the column of it so hard it mechanically silences Gavin. He winces and scrabbles at RK900’s forearm by reflex, adrenaline rushing in his veins as the oxygen runs out of them.

He looks up at his partner and shivers at the sheer _fury_ shining in his icy eyes. 

Okay, perhaps it was a bad idea.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare pronounce his name when I’m inside you,” Nines spits in his face and holy shit, Gavin’s never heard him cuss before. The android punctuates his threat with a punishing thrust that doubles the number of stars already dancing in Gavin’s vision and the man smiles wide. He can’t help it. 

It’s exactly what he wanted.

RK900 releases his iron grip to let him draw in a raspy breath and tilts his head to the side, squinting. “You enjoy this... Your arousal spiked when I choked you.”

Gavin’s cheeks are on fire, just like his airways. _Why does he always need to say everything out loud for phck sake._ “Sh-shuddup and do it again,” he croaks miserably, dick rock hard and leaking on his belly.

Nines chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief, the tension in his frame visibly deflating. “I can’t believe you implied having an affair with my own _brother_ to have your way, and insulted my skills in the process.” 

Without warning, he slaps Gavin hard. Hard enough to make his head jerk to the opposite side, before bringing it back to facing him by grasping the man’s jaw. Gavin whimpers, tears prickling the corner of his eyes at the vicious blow as Nines studies him the same way you’d study a defective object that you’re considering whether to throw away or not.

It makes Gavin’s guts coil in all the right ways. 

“What do I see in you, I wonder…” Nines hums.

It hurts as much as the slap but Gavin deserves it. And even worse, he _loves_ it. He swallows painfully and tries to rock himself on Nines’ cock, still clinging to the android’s arm for support. “Please.” He doesn’t recognize his voice. “Please.”

There’s a glimmer in RK900’s eyes that tells Reed he loves it too. Weeks of constant bickering and vanilla sex when they could have been doing this... What a waste of time.

Nines puts his hand back around his neck, the other pushing Gavin’s thigh as far back as it’ll go, leaving him completely exposed and shaking with anticipation. 

“Tap my arm twice and I’ll stop,” the android instructs, thumb drawing a tender circle on the man’s pulse point, waiting for confirmation.

Gavin barely has the time to nod before Nines’ cutting his airflow and resuming his pounding. 

It feels so much better than Reed imagined, so much so that he could almost cry. His limbs are tingling, his head imploding, the blood rushing in his ears drowning out the lewd sound of synthetic skin slapping against human skin. It’s perfect. His lungs are contracting painfully in his chest, his nails revealing Nines’ white polymer chassis as they scratch his forearm, his shoulders, his collarbones, everywhere he can blindly reach.

Gavin’s folded in half, Nines’ bigger body covering him entirely and choking the life out of him as he rails him, and it’s the best thing that has ever happened to him. The oxygen deprivation makes every single one of his nerve endings sing, every sensation increased tenfold and really it’s ironic how you almost have to die to feel alive. 

Half a minute later, the maddening drag of Nines’ cock inside him becomes unbearable and when it hits his sweet spot with chirurgical precision, Gavin outright _sobs_ . He frantically taps Nines’ shoulder, who immediately lets him breathe... but the newly-found _sadist_ doesn’t stop fucking him. 

“Ph-phckin’ hell, Nines,” Gavin breathes, voice as wrecked as the rest of him. The ceiling is spinning, the android’s eyes never leaving his, LED stuck on yellow. He looks wrecked too, like he’s only barely remaining in control and shit if it should scare Gavin but only makes him hornier. He reaches down to grab his cock and give it a few shaky strokes, watching Nines track the movement like a predator. 

He’s close, so close, and his blood is still thrumming in his veins, and there’s a hysterical laughter bubbling up in his abused throat because he’s so _happy-_

Nines bends over to kiss him and for once it’s not careful and measured, it’s every bit as wild and rough as he knows he’s allowed to be now. Gavin kisses him back eagerly in a way he hopes conveys _don’t hold back. Not anymore. I can take it. I can take you._

And Nines seems to understand because when he pulls back, he stares at him a little dazed and a lot smitten. Then his eyes flit to Gavin’s throat and he chuckles, the sound resonating eerily in the room. “How are you gonna explain these at work tomorrow, Detective?” 

He touches the blooming bruises on Gavin’s throat, and the red handprint on his left cheek, blatant even through his stubble. The man hisses and pumps his cock harder, unable to reply. 

“Everyone in the precinct is going to know, Gavin... _Connor_ will know; he will recognize the absence of fingerprints as android-made and deduce they’re from me.” 

Gavin pictures how Connor would react and feels a blush creep from his chest all the way up to his ears. Nines follows it with his tongue, licking the sweat off his skin. 

Then he slips both of his hands under Gavin’s ass to effortlessly hoister him up on top of his thighs, the change in position providing continuous pressure on his prostate. Gavin curses and thrashes weakly, his scarred nose scrunching up. 

“Everyone’s going to know what you really are, Gavin,” Nines continues with a smile, rolling his hips into him at a maddening pace and the degrading names ring loud and clear in Gavin’s mind, unprompted yet arousing and so, so true. 

Nines lowers the tone of his voice, laces it with a growl as he presses his fingertips possessively into the purple bruise on Gavin’s throat. “And most importantly… everyone’s going to know you’re _mine_.”

And just like that, it’s over.

Gavin comes with a shout, mind blanking out as his back arches on the mattress. White ropes land on tanned, taut abs, quickly scooped away by eager fingers to be licked clean. 

And that’s how Nines comes too; with Gavin’s cum on his tongue and his muscles spasming around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) I really love the idea of RK900 being kinda holding back during sex because he knows he's stronger than Gavin as an android but what he doesn't know is Gavin likes it ROUGH.


End file.
